Diary of Desires
by FlippyStewLove
Summary: Both Bellas and Edwards friends are taking them to a sex exhibition.See what happens ;) I've myself read quite a lot fics and I'll add my favorite bits from them. This'll be fic of fics.
1. There is no way!

**_This is my first fic ever so it's probably going to take some time for me to write these chapter but I'll do my best. Please enjoy :) _**

**There is no way!**

_Bella_

"There is no way I'm going to a sex exhibition!"

"Think about it as a gift for me on my birthday. We are not leaving you alone or anything. It will be ok. Please?"

"Alice that's not fair! I'll get you anything - just ask. There must be something?"

"No there's nothing! You are coming."

"Yee! We are going to have so much fun all the three of us together!" Rosalie popped into our conversation.

"No!"

"Oh yes!" They said together and smiled jumping around - getting all excited.

"Are Emmet and Jasper really ok with you going there?" This was it. My only way out. There was no way their boyfriends would be ok with them going to a sex exhibition. There would be bunch of male strippers for sure.

"Oh there is no need for them to know anything. I'm telling Jasper we're having a shopping trip to LA. " Alice explained looking very proud of how she had handled the situation.

"Yes and when I told Emmet he said it's ok 'cause they are anyway having some … sport match or something… somewhere… And Bella you don't' have a boyfriend _ sorry for reminding _so you don't need to lie for anyone." Rosalie smiled at me. Reminding me about my marital status. At the age of 19 I still hadn't had a single boyfriend. I was already thinking about turning into girls. Maybe that would suit me better.

"What about Charlie?" I reminded them.

"Hmm… ok well you would have to lie for him. Anyway, it's in two weeks and we're leaving the first thing in the Saturday morning. I'm driving." Rosalie explained. Two weeks? That should be enough time for my nerves to kill me.

"You are really pale Bella. It's really going to be ok. And it'll be your first time in LA. Believe me you'll love it!"

That was true. I had always wanted to visit LA. I had lived my whole life in Forks. My mom lived in France. People there always asked me things about Hollywood. How is LA? The walk of fame must be something huh? Have you seen the Statue of Liberty? And I always explained how I had only travelled between Seattle and Paris.

I lived with my dad Charlie. He was the chief police man in Forks. He had been single since he broke up with my mom when I was only one. But recently he had started seen this really nice woman Sue. They seemed to get well together. My dad didn't admit anything but I could see it. There was more then only friendship between them.

_Edward_

"What? You guys are telling me you bought all of us tickets to a sex exhibition in LA? And that there is no way for me to say no?"

"Well … pretty much yes. It was kind of like a gift for you. Like a homecoming present." Jasper told me. Now I felt king of bad.

"Don't be such a girl Eddie! Did you grew up gay there in France?" Now I didn't feel bad.

"It doesn't make me gay that I've never had a girlfriend or that I don't feel comfortable going to see strippers with bunch of horny guys and there must be male strippers too. You don't think that's gay?"

"Oh come on! Prove you're not gay! It's really not gay to go buy some regular porn and watch female strippers undress themselves. And you can always have it peepshow and buy a box where to … you know… "

"Ugh Emmet!"

"That's really not so bad." Jasper defended. "We were there last year too. You're going to love it. And isn't it nice to see your old neighborhood after a long time?"

"Sure…"

This trip was going to be interesting. Having two horny guys with me. Standing there in the corner. I'd probably be the only virgin in the room.

This was my homecoming present then. I had had a 2 years internship in France. I was becoming a doctor. My time there had been amazing. Still since me and my family had moved here to Forks only a few months before my leaving I was happy to finally explore my new home town. Though I didn't think there's much to see in a little town like this. I was most excited to see my brothers Emmets new girlfriend. That would have to wait too since we were leaving early in the next morning. This should be fun…

_**Please review 3 :)**_


	2. Coke!

**Coke!**

_Bella_

I was so bothered for Alice and Rosalie. They thought I was this virgin girl with no desires. I had needs too you know! I mean… I didn't do anything about them but I did have some fantasies I just couldn't think about anyone specific so it was a bit difficult for me. I didn't have a type of guys that I liked. I had never really been interested in anyone. I was straight for sure but I guess I just hadn't meat … "the one"…. or anyone even close to what I wanted really.

I was swirling in my bed, getting seriously nervous for tomorrows trip to LA. I had to admit it now. They were right. This was all so new to me. I had never watched porn for sure. Actually I had never even touched myself … that way. Maybe I would feel more comfortable if I had a little experience before going to that little sex trip of ours. I decided to try… something.

I was only wearing panties and a top. I didn't know where to start. Shall I just take them off? I decided to try that. I took them off in a brief second. Naked! ….. Now what? I started to massage my breasts with my left hand and lowered my right one. I moved two fingers around my clit. First slow, then adding some speed. Then again slow. Nothing! Maybe I should just put them in? No. There was no way I was fitting in two fingers. I only put one. It was sticky. I tried different speeds. It just didn't work.

Maybe I should prep myself a little. Think about something… that arouses me? Hmm…? I started remembering my old human biology lessons. They showed us animated picture of a male sex organ. I imagined it getting hard. Cream kind of thing coming out of there.

Then suddenly I could hear my teachers voice saying "you do not want to get pregnant! You MUST use condom!" Ugh! That was it! No way I'd continue anymore that night. I'd try again next day. Hope I'd have more luck.

_Edward _

"I'm so tired! I need to sleep…and PEE!" Emmet complained. We had driven for 5 hours without a stop.

"Yeah I think we need to shift the driver. And since you Edward didn't want to come to this trip in the first place it's only fair that if I'm the next. Lets stop at the next gas station. I need to pee too."

Emmet yelled looking very much in pain. "Come on! PLEASE GOD! I need to peee…"

"Calm down Emmet. There's a gas station right there. I'll go get something to eat at the meanwhile. You want some?"

"Yes. I would like something fatty. Some chips for example and something to drink."

"You Emmet?"

"ANYTHING! JUST GET ME ANYTHING! OK?" He yelled and jumped out of the car running towards the restrooms.

"See'ya!" Jasper went shortly after him. Also running.

The place was quite big. The guys restroom was on the right wing and the ladies were on the left. There was only a little market for groceries though. There was also a little pub (which I found odd 'cause no-one should drink while driving and this place was in the middle of nowhere). There was also a boutique for makeup and a few clothing stores.

I went into the market and grabbed two bags of chips. Then I made a little bag of Pick & Mixes. I had a weird obsession on them. Then I headed to get something to drink. There was a girl trying to open the door of the fridge. She seemed to be in trouble.

"Excuse me miss. Could you need some help?"

"Yes. I can't get this damn door open. I don't know what's wrong."

"Let me help you." I grabbed the doorknob. "You need to lift it up a little and then pull. What do you want?" I turned towards her. She was quite pretty. I gulped. I examined her face. She had a cute little blush on her cheeks. Was I making her nervous?

"Huh?" She said in a cute little voice.

" I mean what do you want from the fridge? Coke, Pepsi, Fanta?"

"Ouh! Yeah…. One coke, please!" I took one coke and one fanta out and gave her the coke.

"One coke it is." Her whole face was red now. I found it very cute.

"Thanks." She said. She turned away quickly and went to pay her coke. She stumbled on her way there. I laughed a little.

Now I had time to observe her more. Her skin looked pale from what I was able to see behind her blush. Her hair was shiny and chocolate brown. Same color with her eyes. She was beautiful. Very beautiful.

She left the store and I just stood there staring. Wow!

_Bella_

"Hey stop! There is a gas station. We need to cover up our shopping trip story and we don't have extra time for shopping in LA. There might be some shops here." I woke up for Rosalies voice.

I had been sleeping the whole way. There was this awful taste of too long nap in my mouth. Ugh! I needed something to drink. I was so not in the mood for shopping.

"I don't really feel like shopping. Would it be ok if I just got something to drink and we would meat at the car again?"

"What about your cover up?" Alice got worried.

"It's ok. Charlie won't ask."

"Could you get me an apple then? I really feel like eating something fresh."

"Sure Rose!" I was happy how easily I had gotten out of the shopping.

There was only one little market though the whole place was quite big. That's odd. I really started to grave for fanta. The original orange tasting one.

I got to the fridge but it wouldn't open. What is this? Is it locked or something? I tried to pull it with my full power.

"Excuse me miss. Could you need some help?" A soft male voice said behind me. I explained the situation.

"Let me help you." He said. I saw his face now. He was really good looking. I could feel the blood running up to my face. "You need to lift it up a little and then pull. What do you want?" I couldn't concentrate on his words. I was lost.

"Huh?" Was all I got out of my mouth.

" I mean what do you want from the fridge? Coke, Pepsi, Fanta?"….

"Ouh! Yeah…. One coke, please!" I said without thinking.

"One coke it is." He was smiling. I was reddening more and more every second. His smile was … something.

"Thanks." I murmured when he gave me the coke.

I turned away quickly and went to pay. After that I walked to the car as fast as possible. Did I just run? I opened the bottle and took a gulp. Shiiit! Is this coke? No way! What the hell just happened?

_Rosalie _

"Hey Bella! You are never going to believe how cute dresses we just got." Alice explained.

"I know right!" They were seriously amazing! I clanged at the backseat. Bella was looking out of place. "Hey Bella are you ok? I thought you didn't like coke!" No answer. "Did you get me the apple?"

"Huh? Oh shit I forgot. I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. I'll go get one myself."

I went to the market. There was this weird man staring at….. nothing. He looked familiar from somewhere. Odd! I headed to the fruits. Red or green? Decisions, decisions… I took red. When I turned around the man was still there. I tried to get an eye contact with him but couldn't.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Wha?" He looked like I just pulled him out from another planet. "Oh yes yes…."

"I'm sorry I just have to ask. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Not that I know of…."

"Ok. I'm sorry to bother."

That was one really weird man there….


	3. Van Is the Man!

_**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to write this new chapter. I got addicted to Fifty Shades of Grey…many of you may know the feeling…hehe :D… Anyway, this chapter is longer then the first two. Please give review! It keeps my interest in writing new chapters! Love you all…. **_

_Van is the man_

_-Bella-_

We arrived in Sacramento just after 8pm. Alice and Rosalie were exhausted. They couldn't dare to let me drive more then 2 hours because I wasn't here voluntarily. Tomorrow I would drive no matter what. It would take about 5 hours + the possible traffic jam until we would reach LA. We decided to book into a motel for the night. Alice and Rosalie were in a same room and I got my own since I wasn't that sleepy yet and we wouldn't all fit into same room.

I was finally alone in my room. Since Alice and Rosalie came back to car from the gas station I hadn't had a chance to thing about what happened at the supermarket. The man there. He was … I couldn't even put my head around it. He was something special. I wanted to get to know him. I wanted to know every little detail about this man. We had met only one time and it would stay that way. Miracles don't happen every day, right?

I changed from my jeans into sweats. I took off my t-shirt and bra and pulled on my Van Morrison hoodie. I took the key for my room and headed to downstairs little bar/restaurant to get something to eat. I was starving! The place was very quiet. I sat down on a barstool. Shat shall I eat? I looked at the menu. Wow they even served pasta here! Pasta it is.

"One pasta carbonara, please." I ordered.

"Same for me, thank you." a male voice said right next to me. I jumped because I hadn't heard anyone coming but mostly because I recognized the voice. I looked on my right and there he was again. The mystery man from the gas station. He looked at me right in the eyes. I turned my face away from his gaze. I was blushing.

"Anything for drink?" the waiter asked. _DON'T ORDER COKE!_ the voice in my head shouted.

"Fanta, please!" Me and the mystery guy said in unison. I had to laugh a little. He laughed too. That laugh…

"Are you paying in same?" _What? _

"Oh, no, no!" I hurried and started to dig my pockets for the money. I couldn't find them! Of course I couldn't! I didn't have them. I was getting redder and redder all time._ Shit!_

"Ouh… I … om… left the money in my room… I'll go get it. I'll be right back!"

"Ouh! That's ok. I can pay for yours. Here!" _he _gave the money for the waiter before I could say a thing. I looked at him in amaze. He smiled at me kindly.

"But! … " My words were struggling. I couldn't get them out of my mouth.

"No it's ok. I got your back!" He said as his smile grew bigger.

"Thanks!"…..

"You're welcome!" he chuckled a little under his breathe. Beautiful sound. He didn't take his eyes of mine. I wanted to take mine but at the same time I wanted him to be the first one to break the eye contact. He's smile started to grow.

"Here are your fantas." The waiter interrupted us. "Are you eating here or take away?"

"I suppose we are both eating here!" _Both eating here?_ He was making decisions for me now? Ok…

"Why would you suspect that?" I had to ask! I couldn't let him boss me around.

"Since I'm paying for your food I guess… but if you really want you can _take _it_ away_."

"No I'm fine!" …. yeah I guess he could boss me around this time…

We both turned to our drinks. I took a big gulp.

"Enough coke for one day?" _he_ was talking to _me_? I choked to my drink. He laughed. Harder this time. After I could breathe again I turned to look at him.

"Yep!" I managed to say. I continued drinking. Trying to keep my eyes anywhere but him. Where was my pasta? This was getting very uncomfortable.

"I agree with you by the way" _What?_ I looked at him questioningly. "Van is the man!" _Again, WHAT? _"Your shirt….." He laughed at my stupidity. Oh, my shirt. Yes! My hoodie said _Van is the man _on the chest… I looked at what he was wearing. Oh my… he was also wearing a Van jumper.

"Ha… nice jumper you have!" I smiled at him. This was getting easier. He smiled at me in response. _So much smiling! _

The waiter brought our pastas. It looked delicious but I knew I'd have hard time eating it since that man next to me was looking at me.

"Would you like to eat here or shall we go and have 'a real' table?" Somehow his question seemed bigger then it actually was. Do I want to sit here and not really talk or sit face to face and have a real conversation? That was an easy question.

"'A real table' would be nice."

We got up and headed to the other side of room - the more restaurant-ish side. My hands were shaking. Lucky I had already drank most of my drink. The utensils were the real problem. I was barely able to hold the fork in place with my thumb but the spoon clicked against the plate and kept loud noise. _Shit!_

We found a private corner. It felt a little intimate him choosing place with just the two of us. The waiter came quickly and lighted up a candle between us. Wow ; this was getting romantic – like a real date. Was this? We ate our food in silence for while. I was afraid to look at him. I wanted get to know him but just didn't know what to say. I had to say something.

"Hmm… this is good!"

"Yes! Very." … something else…. I still couldn't rise eyes to look at him.

"Where are you heading to?" he was finally talking! Thank _you_!

"Om… LA! And you?"

"Also LA! What are you planning to do there?" I blushed! How could I explain this? _I'm driving 18 hours to go to a sex exhibition! What about you? _

"Hmm…. om…. I don't know yet…. will see…" _please drop it!_

"Ok. Is it you're first time there?" thanks!

"Yes! I've always wanted to go there but never got a chance! Have you?"

"I have lived there actually!"

"Oh! So you're going there to see your old neighborhood?"

"…. om… yeah…. maybe… I guess so…. I don't know yet" weird… he was getting all nervous thought I just asked him a really basic question. Why wouldn't he visit his old neighborhood if he drove hours to get there? I didn't want to bother him about it anymore so I just drop it.

"I'm sorry but I don't know my schedule there yet! I'd otherwise show you around there…" _I'd ask you on a date but can't. _Right?

" I'm not the one planning my schedule there so I think that's fine."

"So your boyfriend is?" What? He thought I had a boyfriend?

"No…. I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Oh… good!" Good? What was he talking about? He thought it was good that I didn't have a boyfriend? Was it because… he wanted to be? …. No way!

"Are you… om…. do you… om… have you got a girlfriend?" Why was I acting like a fool? The question was simple! _Are you single?_ He was laughing at me.

"No…" he laughed a little more " no I don't!" I felt relived.

"Are you finished?" he asked. I realized I was!

"Yep!" he got off the table. NO! I didn't want to leave yet! Was this the last time I'd see him. I followed him. We walked upstairs together in silence. Very awkward!

Suddenly he turned around. We were very close to each others. He looked at me right in the eyes. The kind of look you couldn't turn your face away from. I didn't even want to. I gasped. He smiled.

"This is my room." he said almost whispering.

"Oh!" He looked at me deeply.

"I don't know when, where or how we would meet again but I'd like to change phone numbers… If you want?" I was smiling inside! Yeeeeah! He wanted to have my number. He wanted to meet me again. He was handsome and kind and…. I just wanted to kiss him so bad! I realized my smile was evident.

"Yeah… I mean yes… of course… that would be nice" my smile was getting bigger. So was his.

"Okay… om… wait a second." he went into his room and came back quickly with a peace of paper in his hand. He gave it to me.

"Here is my number. Call me or text me if you want to….. what ever" he smiled widely in the end.

"Okay I will" He stepped closer. My hard was pumping. He was watching me right in the eyes with a small smile on his lips. He lowered his head. He came closer and closer. Until he turned his face a little on right and kissed me lightly on my left cheek.

"Good night" he whispered in my year. He turned away. Just before he reached the door to his room he stopped. He looked at me.

"I'm Edward by the way"

"Bella!" I mumbled "I'm Bella".

"Sleep well Bella"

And he was gone.

_-Edward-_

All day I had been thinking about that girl and when I stepped into the down stairs restaurant she was there. Sitting on a barstool. She was wearing sweats and a Van Morrison hoodie. I sat down next to her quietly.

"One pasta carbonara, please." she ordered.

"Same for me, thank you." I gave myself up. Pasta carbonara sounded nice. She jumped a little. Clearly hadn't seen me coming. She looked at me but turned her eyes away from my gaze quickly. Her cheeks were beautiful color of red.

"Anything for drink?" someone asked.

"Fanta, please!" I said automatically. We said it in unison. I laughed. She made a little laughter kind of noise too. So pretty.

"Are you paying in same?" the waiter made an excellent suggestion.

"Oh, no, no!" the beautiful girl hurried. She tried to find her money but couldn't.

"Ouh… I … om… left the money in my room… I'll go get it. I'll be right back!" It was my time to step in.

"Ouh! That's ok. I can pay for yours. Here!" I gave the money for the waiter quickly so _she_ couldn't argument with me. She looked at me in amaze. I smiled at her. Trying to soothe her.

"But! … "

"No it's ok. I got your back!" she was so cute. My smile was getting bigger.

"Thanks!" she said adorably.

"You're welcome!" I chuckled. I couldn't take my eyes off her. For once she didn't take hers. It felt like a challenge. Challenge accepted! This was my game.

"Here are your fantas." The waiter interrupted us. Damn! "Are you eating here or take away?"

"I suppose we are both eating here!" I thought that since I was paying I could decided this.

"Why would you suspect that?" was she angry at me? Oh no! I didn't want that. She didn't want to stay and eat with me?

"Since I'm paying for your food I guess… but if you really want you can _take _it_ away_."

"No I'm fine!" I really hope she meant that!

We both turned to our drinks. But I was still eyeing her. I decided to further our conversation… if you could call it so.

"Enough coke for one day?" She chocked to her drink. I laughed hard. She was so funny. She turned to look at me.

"Yep!" she continued drinking. She didn't look at me. Was she trying to avoid me? I still wanted to continue with her. Anything I could get out of this beautiful mysterious girl.

"I agree with you by the way" she looked at me. I was trying to get her attention by not explaining myself at once "Van is the man!" she still didn't understand what I was talking about"Your shirt….." I laughed. My words were getting into her so slowly. She gazed at me and realized why I had commented on her clothing.

"Ha… nice jumper you have!" she smiled at me. Somehow she seemed more relaxed now. I smiled back at her.

Our pastas came. And I needed to ask her something. Even though she might reject me. This was my only chance…

"Would you like to eat here or shall we go and have 'a real' table?" she looked at me. Was she trying to decide whether she wanted me or not? I gulped. _Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"'A real table' would be nice." huh!

We got up. I wanted have a privet corner for us though our conversation wouldn't probably need it. I just wanted to be alone with her.

She walked a head of me. She seemed really nervous. I winked at the waiter to get us a candle. When she brought it I tried to look innocent. I was watching here all the time as we were eating. Her skin glowing in a candle light. Her skin was very pale. Very very beautiful color. She looked like she was trying to say something. I gave her all the time she needed.

"Hmm… this is good!"

"Yes! Very." That's what she wanted to say? Ok, she just wanted to break the silence. I had to help her a little.

"Where are you heading to?" she seemed relieved.

"Om… LA! And you?"

"Also LA! What are you planning to do there?" She blushed. What? This was a basic question.

"Hmm…. om…. I don't know yet…. will see…" I didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable.

"Ok. Is it you're first time there?"

"Yes! I've always wanted to go there but never got a chance! Have you?"

"I have lived there actually!" I confessed.

"Oh! So you're going there to see your old neighborhood?" oh god! Here we go…

"…. om… yeah…. maybe… I guess so…. I don't know yet" I didn't know what to say really. I didn't want to lie to her. But I couldn't tell the whole truth either.

I wish I had time in LA. I would have showed her around. But I had to go to this stupid sex exhibition. I wanted her to know that I wanted to spend time with her in the future.

"I'm sorry but I don't know my schedule there yet! I'd otherwise show you around there…"

" I'm not the one planning my schedule there so I think that's fine." oh no! I knew what all this was about.

"So your boyfriend is?" Why hadn't I thought about it. Of course a beautiful funny girl like her would have a boyfriend.

"No…. I don't have a boyfriend!" What? Thank God!

"Oh… good!" _Good!_? That word just slipped from my mouth. Oh no!

"Are you… om…. do you… om… have you got a girlfriend?" She was getting all nervous asking me if I was dating. Of course I wasn't. She was so cute.

"No…" I laughed " no I don't!" She looked glad to hear my answer. Really? She was happy that I didn't have a girlfriend? That I was single?

"Are you finished?" I asked. I had been for a while. I just didn't want to leave. I had no idea how to continue our conversation anymore before it would get really awkward.

"Yep!" she popped the "p" in the end. I got off the table. Was this the last time I'd see her? This couldn't be it. I wanted to tell her I wanted to meet her again but I didn't want to scare her away.

I came to the door for my room. I turned around and she was there. Very close. Our feet touching. I looked deep into her eyes. Did she want to see me again? She gasped. The sweetest sound.

"This is my room." I explained barely getting the voice out of my mouth.

"Oh!" As I stood there staring into her beautiful green eyes I realized this couldn't be the last time.

"I don't know when, where or how we would meet again but I'd like to change phone numbers… If you want?" to my benefit her lips turned into smile. I wanted to kiss those lips but I thought it might be a little too much. She was a lady after all. And we hadn't even been on a real date _yet_.

"Yeah… I mean yes… of course… that would be nice" she said through her widening lips. I was so glad!

"Okay… om… wait a second." I had to act now. I went to my room. Ripped a peace of paper from my diary. Took a pen and wrote my number on it. I went back to hers.

"Here is my number. Call me or text me if you want to….. what ever" how are you supposed to end that sentence?

"Okay I will" She responded. I was assured about her words. Somehow I knew this wasn't _it_. That gave me the strength not to kiss her on lips. But I couldn't resist all of it. I wanted to feel hear skin against my lips. I watched her in the eyes. Ready to back up if I saw discomfort in her. I didn't. I lowered my head and gave a light kiss on her left cheek.

"Good night" I whispered in her year. I walked away so I wouldn't go too far. Before I reached my door I remembered something. I didn't know who that girl was! I hadn't even introduced myself to her.

"I'm Edward by the way"

"Bella!" she said "I'm Bella" _Bella!_

"Sleep well Bella" my beautiful beautiful Bella…

Only in my room I realized I had stopped breathing. I gasped. Her skin had felt so soft against my lips. I undressed myself leaving me only in my boxers. I curled up under the sheets taking my diary.

Dear diary

My phone buzzed.

**Hi Edward! It's Bella. Thanks for the dinner. I'll pay you back! Good night.**

I smiled. Oh my Bella! How shall I respond….

**You do not have to pay me back! I had fun tonight. Hope we'll meet again someday. Good night for now Bella. Sleep well. 3**

I decided to stay in truth.

today I meat Bella! She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I kissed her left cheek. Someday I'll kiss the right one. Someday I'll place my lips with hers. Someday I'll make love to her. Sex would never be an option – it would be love.

My thoughts started to drift. Today that I finally had something to write I couldn't. I was getting hard. I put the diary away. I rubbed my dick through my boxers thinking of Bella. Her cheek had been so soft. I wondered if her whole skin was as soft. I imagined our lips moving together. Tongues rubbing.

I pulled my boxers down. My right hand started rub my shaft up and down remembering Bellas breasts. Her nipples had harden when I first talk to her at the bar. She hadn't wore bra. Did she ever? I moaned. I wanted to cares her breasts and bite her nipples.

God! My erection was in full growth now. My hand started to move faster. Faster. I imagined my hand been Bellas. Her little hand curled around my shaft. That was enough to make me come. My whole body flexed as I came. Wow!

I just lied there panting until I was stable. I walked into the bathroom, took paper and tried to clean myself up. What ever! I took a shower. There was no warm water left – some ass hole had used it all! That couldn't shift my mood though. I had met the girl of my dream AND I had just had the first real orgasm in my life. And it had felt good!

_-Bella- _

I walked into my room in amaze. Did that just happen? Did the mystery man from the supermarket - the handsome one call Edward apparently - just kiss my cheek? I was in heaven.

He looked at me in the eyes with so much passion. He's grey eyes full of wonder as if he was trying to figure out something but at the same time as if he just got the answer. I couldn't understand it. How could someone do that to me? I was Bella – just Bella.

I was holding the paper he gave me in my hands. I took my phone and downloaded the number. My hands were still shaking. I decided to text him.

**Hi Edward! It's Bella. Thanks for the dinner. I'll pay you back! Good night.**

I have always been bad at writing text messages but this was a rock bottom! I took a big breath. I knew I couldn't come up with anything better anyway. I hit send.

I had to clear my head a little. I washed my face. Twice. Three times. Ok I just took a shower. The water was cold at first but warmed up after a while. My thoughts started to drift.

Edward! Oh Edward. He was so kind. He's voice so velvet. The softest voice you could imagine. Still somehow manly. And his smile and laughter. I could still hear the sound echoing in my head.

I hadn't give much time for myself to look at him but what I had seen – he was gorgeous. He had this strong jaw and soft looking lips. He looked like a very good kisser. Maybe someday…

My shower wasn't much of a shower. I realized my right hand had been washing my _downstairs_ for quite long. It felt good. My legs were giving up a little. They were getting sore. I bent my knees until I was sitting on the floor. Water running to my hair. I did little circles with my right hand. My left hand cupping both of breast in turns.

I was thinking about _him_. Thinking about Edward kissing me. Our lips hungering for more. Never getting enough. Our tongues playing with each others. Him massaging my breasts. Kissing them. Biting my nipples.

My stomach was burning. My insides were getting tight. I imagined my hand been Edwards. That was enough. My insides shut together. I was panting. Moaning. My hand was moving impossibly fast. My wrist hurt but I couldn't bring myself to stop. It felt so good.

I got off the height slowly. Still making little circles with my hand. My left fingers tugging at my left nipple. I was now laying on the floor on my back. I got up. The whole bathroom was bleary. I began to was my hair. Auz! My wrist hurt real bad. How did people do this without getting insured? Oh right! They had dildos. Wow… that word didn't fit in my vocabulary very well… I should get one though. Tomorrow! At the sex exhibition, I decided. Huh – this was the first time I was glad going there.

I dried myself quickly, put my confy panties on and pulled on a t-shirt. I curled up into bed. I checked my phone. There was a message.

**You do not have to pay me back! I had fun tonight. Hope we'll meet again someday. Good night for now Bella. Sleep well. 3**

I giggled. Oh my Edward had fun tonight. _Sleep well 3 _With a "heart"? My inner goddess had woken for the first time in 19 years.

_**What did you think? Go review! And please follow me on twitter: flippystewlove**_


	4. Dying For the Embarrassment

_**There **__**are no words to describe how sorry I am for it taking so long for me write a new chapter. I'll promise to write a next one asap.! Hope you like this one!**_

Chapter 4

_Bella_

I entered a huge hall full of people. There were big posters on the wall saying "Sexibition 2012 – The Most Enjoyable Exhibition of The Year". There were pictures of nearly naked people everywhere. I gulped.

"Come on Bella! It's not so bad… relax a little!" Alice took my hand and led me through the aisle.

We passed a couple of stands quickly, Alice and Rosalie not finding anything interesting. We came to a stand with a big poster of a naked man. He was only wearing a tie and was covering his 'area' with it. The picture was very pornographic but the look on his face was kind. I found it weird. He didn't seem demanding dangerous creature like I thought all the porn stars were but kind and amused, loving even. Alice screamed.

"OH MY GOD! It's James Deen!" _What? _James Dean? The guy from East of Eden? Isn't he supposed to be… long gone dead?

"Oh mine – he's actually here?!" Rosalie knew him too. What's going on?

A man with curly brown hair turned to our direction and smiled to us wildly. He was the guy from the poster.

"Hello ladies. Would you like to buy some movies?" He said to us.

"Yes! O-my-god-yes! And could we take a picture with you?" Alice bubbled.

"Sure…" Alice and Rosalie literally jumped in front of the poster and handed a camera to me.

"You don't want to join us?" James asked from me.

"Um…ohm….No!" I mumbled. He went between Rose and Alice. He kissed first Al on a cheek and then Rose. I got pictures from both. The girls seemed really satisfied.

"Thank you SO much!" Rose said to James. Alice picked up a movie.

"I've seen this movie of yours hundreds of times and I love it. How much is it?"

"Oh, it's on me. You can have it for free!" He told her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you SOO much!" Alice screamed.

"You are the best" Rose added. He smiled them widely.

A blond woman in a really _really_ small red dress came next to him and whispered something in his ear. His eyes darkened.

"I'm sorry ladies, I have to leave." He said quickly and left with the blondy.

All this – Roses and Alices excitement, seeing their idol (I suppose), getting a picture with him – would have seemed so sweet and nice if it wasn't a porn star we're dealing with. It all came out very confusing. Later Allie told me that his name was actually James Deen. With two e:s. How lame is that?

* * *

I was standing ten meters away from the stage. Alice and Rose were standing right in front of it. There was about to start some kind of stripping show. Males I guess since the area was full of women except some gay men. I was holding a plastic bag tightly in my hand. I was blushed. Had been all day since I stepped into the hall.

My phone buzzed. Perfect timing from Charlie since there was still several minutes for the show to start. But it wasn't him.

**You collecting those Van hoodies?**

Oh my god! Oh my freaking God don't let it be him! But who else would it have been. _Edward! _Last night I prayed for us to meet again but no way had I imagined this even in my worst nightmares it would be here. My god! Was he stalking me at the moment? Had he seen me before? Had he seen me buying…. NO! NO! NO! I was dying for the embarrassment. I had to check if he was somewhere near.

I looked everywhere around but I couldn't see him anywhere near. The place was full of people. No no no! I was so embarrassed. I was starting to feel seriously sick. I decided to go take some air. On my way out I started to feel sicker and sicker. I ran out of the hall as fast as possible. I had to use a restroom.

The main restrooms had a big line. Shit! I decided to find another one. I walked the corridor for a while. There were fewer and fewer people there. There were stairs on left and a green light saying 'wc'. _Finally!_ I ran up the stairs and pulled the door open. I immediately went to the sink. I was about to puke when I realized a man staring at me from the mirror above the sink.

I froze completely. He was holding his penis in his hand and was rubbing on it. Watching me at the same time. I gulped. I had surprised this man masturbating. How embarrassing!

"I… I… I'm sorry" I mumbled. I turned towards the door to get out but felt his hand grabbing mine and pulling me towards him.

"Hey, hey! Where're you going baby? Now that you're here why don't you help me!" he said suggestively. _What? _Maybe he was actually letting me decide…. I hope.

"No!"

"No? Why not?" I gulped. "I don't really care if you're willing or not. I can't let you go anymore baby."

"Don't call me baby!" I said firmly back to him."Let me go!" I tried to get away from his grip but he pulled me tightly to his chest. He whispered into my ear "Hey sweety ass you're not going anywhere."

Tears begun to build. I was panicking. I was afraid. I tried to slip away from his grip but he was too strong. Suddenly I felt something wet against my neck. He was now licking me. I wanted to cry out and yell for help but I couldn't get any noise out of my mouth. I felt his hand skimming up and down my body. Hard. Way too hard. It hurt.

The door opened. The man eased his hold on me and looked up. That's when I had my chance to get away. I forcefully pulled his hands away from me and ran to the door.

I hugged _him_ – my Edward – and I was safe.

_Edward_

_She_ nuzzled my chest and hugged me hard. I buried my face into her hair. She smelled so sweet. Like some berry. Strawberry I think.

This was what I had wanted to do all night last night. At the moment it didn't feel the same. The anger inside me that had been building right after I had opened the door and seen that man harassing Bella was taking over the precious moment.

"Bella please escort the room. Wait me at the corridor!" I said to her. Kissing her forehead she slighted out of the hug and got out of the restroom saying nothing.

When Bella was far enough not to hear I turned towards the man.

"You're lucky enough I've been raised well and I won't kill you though I wanted to. I'm just going to call the cops. You're going to do whatever I say ok?" He took one step towards me, raised his fist as attempt to hit my face but I was fast enough to sidestep and he hit the air. I took both of he's hands in mine and was strong enough to keep them still. I kicked him between his legs. He cried out and dropped on the ground.

"Now close your zipper and go sit to the opposite wall." He finally did what I said. Too weak to fight anymore. I called the cops and they promised to be here in a minute. I squat down in front of the man.

"What's your name?" I asked. I wanted to know who he was and I trusted he wouldn't be strong enough to fight just yet. I was wrong. He hit me hard on my face and I fell on the ground. The last thing I felt was cold tile against my cheek. I drifted away.

_**Please review and follow me on twitter: flippystewlove 3**_


	5. I'm Perfect!

**Please don't kill me ok? I want to keep this as a pleasant hobby and not force write anything! Tell me if you liked it!**

_**I'm perfect!**_

_Bella_

I sat down on the top stair. My mind was numb. I only had one thought. Is Edward ok alone there in the restroom? I couldn't hear anything that was happening there. I was too far away.

After what felt like hundred years polices came up the stairs. I stood up. At the exact same time a man ran behind me. One of the police mans forced him to fall. The police turned towards me.

"Are you the victim?" he asked. I nodded. _The victim? Wow…_

"Is this man the offender?" I nodded again.

"A man called me a moment ago. Do you know where he might be?" I frowned. He was in still in the restroom though the man he was keeping eye on was now here. I immediately ran towards the restroom without responding.

Edward was lying on the ground. He was unconscious. I tried to shake him awake but he wouldn't respond. I began to get anxious.

"Please Edward. Please wake up" I whispered in a little voice I was able to get out of my mouth. Tears were building in my eyes when suddenly I saw his face muscles move. A tear dropped on his cheek and he opened his eyes. He found my eyes quickly. He looked at me in a way… I can't explain. I was so happy he was alive. What on earth could that jerk have done to him.

"Hi" he said in a hoarse voice. I couldn't response. New tears dropped on his face. "You're wetting me darling." I gave him a small smile and a little giggle. _Darling! _His words and voice made me blush. He's voice was really sexy even in this situation.

He lifted his hand to touch my face my breathing getting ragged but just as he was about reach my cheek the polices barked in ruining the moment.

"Are you the one who called us a moment ago?" he nodded and let his hand fall down again trying to get up. "We have some questions for you both and we'd like to interview you apart."

_Our_ eyes were instantly on each others. "You ok?" I wanted to make sure. I didn't want to leave him alone even for a second if he wasn't ok.

"Yes I'm ok, you?"

"I'm fine" I gave him a reassuring smile and he returned to it. We got up and were directed into different directions. I looked behind my back and meat his gaze. He smiled at me and it gave me encourage to follow the police and explain all that had happened.

After the inquiry I headed to the main restroom. There was barely any line since the show Alice and Rosalie were watching had begun. _Alice and Rosalie!_ I had to inform them. Were they worried?

My phone buzzed.

"**Hi!"**

"**Hi Bella! How was the inquiry? You ok?"**

"**Edward! You! Hi! Om.. Good! You're ok? Where are you?"**

"**I'm at the entrance of the C-section."**

"**Ok, I'm sorry that doesn't tell me anything. Can we meet at the main door in 5 minutes?"**

"**That's perfect. I'll see you there!"**

"**Bye Edward!"**

"**Bye Bella!"**

I rushed in and out of the restroom and headed to the main door barely two minutes passing. Edward was already waiting there. I almost run into his arms. We hugged long and hard.

" You ok Bella?" he breathed into my hair.

"Yes I'm perfect!" _Perfect?_ "Om… you?"

"The same" he said a small laugh coming out.

We let go of each other and stared for a while. It felt like I had so much to say but just didn't know if this was the right place for any of them. Just as the moment was about to get awkward he opened his mouth.

"Would you like to get out of here and eat something?"

"Please!" I wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. Alice and Rosalie would never get me into anything like this ever again. Which reminded me of… "Hey I need to inform my friends first if that's ok?"

"That's fine! I'll actually have to do the same" he smiled and got his iPhone out of his pocket. He stared at it for a little while and begun writing a text message. I remembered Alice and Rosalie been at the show right now so instead of calling I wrote a basic message telling I needed fresh air and decided to take a look at the city telling them to have fun and not rush because of me.

"You ready to go?" he asked politely after I had finished.

"Yep! But I'll only go in one condition!" He watched me curiously. "I'll pay this one!" I assumed he'd keep that wonderful amused look on his face but he suddenly looked… disappointed?

"That's not fair!"

"What do you mean not fair? You paid the last time. Now it's my turn!"

"Just please let me pay I really want to eat with you but I can't let you pay!" I blushed. He was now having a begging tone. He wanted to eat with me that bad?

"Well if it's so important to you! You can pay your own but I'm paying mine!" He looked at me. He took his time before answering.

"Fine!" He didn't look pleased. He closed his eyes and took a long breathe. "So what would you like to eat?" the amused expression had returned to his face. _Thank God!_

"Noodles would be nice if it's ok with you?"

"Noodles are great!" he smiled as if it was some inside joke.

We walked the streets for a while in comfortable silence. Everything that had happened during the day was irrelevant. I was there with Edward and nothing else mattered.


End file.
